


Au Revoir Les Cheveux

by skamsnake



Series: Elu Drabbles [5]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Drabble, Eliott shaves his head, Fingering, Lucas likes it, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skamsnake/pseuds/skamsnake
Summary: Goodbye hair





	Au Revoir Les Cheveux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jamz24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamz24/gifts).



> A quick drabble while we wait for the reveal...  
> Because apparently I now write smut to cope with anxiety and excitement???  
> I'm gonna look real stupid if he didn't actually shave his head now aren't I? lol

>  

***

 

“Oh my god, you really did it!” Lucas practically squeals as he barges into the bathroom, almost jumping Eliott to get a feel of his head, his hair trimmed down to only a few millimeters.

“I saw your post and ran straight home!” he laughs, hugging Eliott from behind, chin leaning on his shoulder, “Fuck, you look so hot babe!”

Eliott had been talking about it for weeks, building up the courage to finally do it, and Lucas had been nothing but supportive, even if he does find Eliott’s hair to be the sexiest thing on the planet. Fortunately so is his scalp as it turns out, and honestly what part of Eliott isn’t the sexiest thing on this planet anyway?

“You like it?” Eliott catches his eye in the mirror, and Lucas can’t help but notice the slight insecurity hiding there, the nervous biting of his bottom lip. But he also notices how the new haircut really brings out those beautiful eyes and those pretty pink lips now that there’s nothing covering up his face.

“I do. I like it a _lot”_ Lucas smiles smugly, one hand brushing up over Eliott’s scalp, fingers massaging gently, enjoying how the short hair tickles his palm in the most delicious way and Eliott leans into the touch, a quiet moan escaping his lips.

“You’re not gonna miss pulling my hair?” Eliott smirks, his eyes fluttering shut as Lucas’ other hand finds its way around his waist to the front of his jeans, fingers massaging gently there too.

“I mean, obviously-” Lucas breathes into Eliott’s neck, his hand slowly sliding down from his scalp to his neck and around to the front of Eliott’s throat, “I think I’ll manage, though” he squeezes gently and Eliott lets out another breathy moan, his hips starting to move where Lucas’ is palming at him.

Lucas moves his hand up to Eliott’s jaw, somehow even more prominent with this new haircut, and turns his head towards him, catching his lips in a kiss that’s all teeth and tongue and has them both rock hard and Eliott on his knees in record time.

“Fuck yes” Lucas moans as Eliott swallows him down, his back pressed up against the counter where Eliott has just turned them both around and placed him, immediately pulling down his jeans and boxers, Lucas’ fingers now grasping for purchase where he’d normally bury them in Eliott’s messy head of hair to pull him closer or to push him back to get a better look at those gorgeous lips wrapped around his cock.

Instead there’s a completely new and tantalizing sensation now, a slight burn against the palm of his hands as he pushes Eliott’s head further down onto his cock, similar to the occasional scruff on Eliott’s chin but softer to the touch, adding a new level of sensitivity to his body already wound up with the wet pressure around his cock.

“Look at me” he instructs, tilting Eliott’s chin up, his pretty eyes glazed over and glistening, looking more beautiful than ever as he deliberately gags on Lucas’ cock still holding his gaze, and something about that sight, about Eliott’s shaved head and piercing eyes and those razor sharp cheekbones is leaving Lucas breathless.

“God, your eyes” he moans, forcing his own eyes open when all he want to do is just  squeeze them shut and fuck Eliott’s mouth like it was fucking made for it.

Eliott pulls back slightly, sticking his tongue out and slapping Lucas’ hard cock onto it before diving back in, pushing as far as he can go, moaning loudly into Lucas groin as he takes it even further down his throat, and Lucas can feel the slight burn of Eliott’s scalp against his thigh, his breath hitching with an urgent desire to grind against all of Eliott’s face.

“I have an idea” he lets out a shaky exhale when Eliott pulls back again, a string of saliva still connecting the head of Lucas’ cock to Eliott’s wet mouth, panting with the effort.

Lucas pulls Eliott to his feet, kissing him desperately before putting his hands on the counter behind him, pushing himself up onto the countertop right next to the sink, the dark cut off hair still in there a quiet reminder of what once was as Lucas fully embraces Eliott’s new look, determined to show him how much he _really_ likes it.

“I want to feel it” Lucas leans further back until his head is resting against the mirror behind him, slowly opening his legs for Eliott.

Eliott doesn’t hesitate, quickly surging forward and spreading Lucas’ legs wider apart with his big hands, the rings on his fingers digging into the soft skin of Lucas’ thighs as he squeezes them slightly before burying his face between them, licking and sucking and biting his way up Lucas’ inner thigh to the warm, tight heat he knows so well by now.

“Oh fuck, fuck-” Lucas moans, wrapping a hand around the back of Eliott’s head to press his face further into him, his hips stuttering slightly as Eliott starts to work his tongue against the tight muscle of his rim, slowly opening him up.

Eliott moves a hand from where it’s still resting on the back of Lucas’ thigh and up to his ass, alternating between lapping at Lucas’ hole and slowly circling it with a thumb, tapping at it and then licking at it again, leaving Lucas a babbling, begging mess.

“Yes, fuck, get in there… please, baby, please just-” he pleads, one hand coming down to work his cock in quick, hard strokes, the other hand pressing Eliott’s face flush against him, the short hair teasing the inside of Lucas’ thighs and leaving them slightly red where it’s rubbing against the sensitive skin there and Lucas’ moans loudly when he sees the burn.

“Fuck, you taste so good baby” Eliott moans into his ass, his thumb now joining his tongue there, slowly pressing inside and brushing over his prostate as the rest of his hand press down against his taint, almost like he’s grabbing Lucas’ ass and pulling it back onto his tongue with every thrust forward.

Lucas’ eyes roll back in pleasure and feels his balls draw up tight, his hips pushing back against Eliott’s face, consciously telling himself to slow down the speed of his strokes to be able to feel the pulsations in his cock and ass as Eliott buries his tongue deep inside him one final time.

“Fuck, I’m gonna- baby, I’m gonna-” Lucas lets out a high-pitched whine, his back arching off the mirror behind him, his thighs wrapped tightly around Eliott’s shaved head as his cock spurts cum all over his hand and chest, a few drops even finding their way to the mirror behind him.  

 

**

 

“So you really like it, huh?” Eliott smiles and lifts Lucas high in his arms and carries him to the bedroom, Lucas’ legs curled tight around his chest and his hands resting on Eliott’s shoulders.

" _Like_ it?” Lucas presses a kiss to the top of Eliott’s head, giggling as the short hair tickles his lips, “I fucking _love_ it!”

 

***

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm skamsnake on tumblr, come say hi <3


End file.
